Alien Competition
by Brandini87
Summary: The Tale of Bardock, before, during, and after Frieza takes over.
1. Alien Competition Part 1

Alien Competition-Part 1  
(Note: The time frame for this is sometime when Bardock and the other Saiyans were still working for Frieza and Planet Vegeta was still there.)  
  
Deep in space, a small orange planet by the name of Heasopisty, a tournament is taking place.  
  
"Go get him, Jabinski!"  
  
"Tear him apart, Lonoco!"  
  
Jabinski jumped up and made a swift kick to the side of Lonoco's face. Lonoco flew out of the ring.  
  
A person familiar to all DBZ fans was closely watching the match.  
  
"Zarbon, fetch Jabinski for me."  
  
"Right away, Lord Frieza."  
  
Zarbon returned shortly. "Lord Frieza, he is here."  
  
"Good. Let's discuss this in private; away from all these people." They disappeared into a room.  
  
"The next match is between Twora and Bardock," said the announcer, Galando. "Out of the ring, Twora and Bardock are saiyan friends. They are in the same saiyan team and have exhibition matches with each other but are now in a the semi-finals against each other. Let's start this round!"  
  
"Saiyans, huh?" said Kui, who was still watching with Dodoria. "What kind of race is that?"  
  
"I've heard rumors about them," said Dodoria. "They're supposed to be able to transform under a full moon."  
  
"Transform into what?" asked Kui.  
  
"I don't know," said Dodoria.  
  
"We'll know soon enough," said Frieza. He had returned with Zarbon and Jabinski.  
  
"Jabinski's with us now. He gets to fight whichever one of them that wins. He can find out."  
  
"Right," said Kui.  
  
"Don't try and pick up too many races, Frieza." Frieza turned around. King Cold was standing there.  
  
"Father, I only pick the best!" said Frieza.  
  
"Whatever," said Cold. "I'm leaving now. I'll see you later."  
  
The match had started already. Bardock lunged toward Twora and began punching him while Twora continued to block. Then, Bardock did a spin-kick and knocked Twora down, but not out of the ring. Bardock raced towards him to knock him out of the ring but Twora moved just in time.  
  
"They're pretty good fighters," said Kui.  
  
"Hmmm," said Frieza.  
  
Bardock dove towards Twora and punched him out of the ring.  
  
"And Twora is out of the ring!" shouted Galando. "That leaves Bardock against Jabinski in the Finals! We'll be back after Bardock gets a rest for the Finals!"  
  
Jabinski headed down to get ready for his match.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen from across the galaxy, I give you the final round of the 2,987,567th Galaxy Tournament! The 2 fighters in the final round are Bardock, a Saiyan from the planet Vegeta, and Jabinski, a Holakian from the planet Holak. These 2 fighters have displayed their strength throughout their matches and have proved that they are the toughest 2 in the galaxy."  
  
"We'll see about that," said Dodoria.  
  
"Let's get started!"  
  
Bardock and Jabinski lunged toward each other and went into hand-to-hand combat.  
  
"Hey, saiyan!" shouted Jabinski, dodging a punch.  
  
"What?" said Bardock.  
  
"I heard that you saiyans can transform. What do you transform into?"  
  
"Giant Oozarus."  
  
"What are Oozarus?"  
  
"Big monkeys, bluntly put. We could easily wipe out entire races if we transformed."  
  
"That's all I wanted to know." Jabinski then fired a blast at Bardock, knocking him out of the ring.  
  
"And Jabinski is the winner!" shouted Galando.  
  
"Good, he must have his information," said Frieza.  
  
Jabinski grabbed his prize money and flew up to Frieza. "I am ready to go."  
  
"First, what did he say?"  
  
"They transform into Oozarus. Giant monkeys apparently."  
  
"Okay, now let's go." Frieza and his crew went to his ship and left the planet.  
  
"Bardock, let's go!" shouted Twora. "All you ever do is eat. If you had a son he'd be just like you. Eating all the time when there are things that are more important to do."  
  
"I'm coming," said Bardock.  
  
Bardock and his crew then left for Planet Vegeta.  
  
"Zarbon," said Frieza.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Set a course for Planet Vegeta immediately. I have a proposition for these saiyans."  
  
"Right away, sir. Oh, should Jabinski begin training?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"We'll be at Planet Vegeta in 2 hours," said Dodoria.  
  
"Good," said Frieza.  
  
Bardock and his crew landed on Planet Vegeta. "Let's go train some more," said Bardock.  
  
"Fine with me," said Twora. "There's nothing else to do around here."  
  
"Do you want to go to next week's competition?" asked Bardock.  
  
"Maybe, depends how much stronger I am."  
  
"Okay."  
  
2 hours later...  
  
"Are you ready to land, sir?" asked Kui.  
  
"Yes," replied Frieza. His ship landed right next to where Bardock's team's ships were.  
  
Frieza stepped out of the ship. "Is anybody here?"  
  
Bardock and Twora rushed out to see who had landed. "Who are you?" asked Bardock.  
  
"The soon-to-be Supreme Ruler of the Universe," said Frieza, "and I have a matter to discuss with you."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Alien Competition Part 2

Alien Competition-Part 2  
  
"What kind of matter?" asked Bardock.  
  
"Bring me to your King and I'll explain," replied Frieza. Bardock and Twora led Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Jabinski, and Kui to King Vegeta's chambers.  
  
"Sir, you have a foreign visitor," said Bardock.  
  
"What? I don't have any appointments for this afternoon." King Vegeta turned around and gasped. "I've heard about you," he said, staring at Frieza. "You go to the tournaments and pick out incredible fighters and make deals with them."  
  
"So you've heard of me?" said Frieza. "That means I don't have to explain much. I saw Bardock and Twora fight at today's tournament. Are the rest of your race this strong?"  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, Bardock and Twora aren't even Elites," said King Vegeta. "They're low-levels."  
  
"Low-levels!" exclaimed Frieza. "Why don't the Elites come to the Tournaments?"  
  
"Because they have their own tournaments between each other here," replied King Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, can I see one of the Tournaments?" asked Frieza.  
  
"Sure!" said King Vegeta. "Follow me."  
  
"Hold on a second," said Frieza. He turned to the others. "Kui, you go back to Planet 73 and tell them that they should start building training and recovery buildings on it. Jabinski, you go to Planet 74 and tell them the same thing. You do know where your spacepods are located, do you not?"  
  
"I know," said Kui.  
  
"No one's shown me yet," said Jabinski.  
  
"Kui, you show Jabinski," said Frieza. "I had Apple get a pod ready for him." Frieza turned back to King Vegeta. "We're ready now."  
  
"Sire, may we come with?" asked Twora.  
  
"Why not? Now, come on, this way!" King Vegeta led them down a narrow set of halls, then they turned a corner and saw a huge arena below them.  
  
This was the first time Bardock and Twora had seen the Elite arena, and they were amazed. The low-level arena was basically a wrestling ring.  
  
"So this is where the Elites train?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have a proposition for you."  
  
"What kind of proposition?" asked King Vegeta.  
  
"I would prefer to discuss this in private," said Frieza, glancing at Bardock and Twora.  
  
"That's fine with me," said King Vegeta. King Vegeta led Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria to a room down the hall, leaving Bardock and Twora to wonder.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Bardock! Wake up!"  
  
"Whaa-?"  
  
"Bardock! King Vegeta's addressing the entire planet! I think we're about to find out about Frieza's proposition!"  
  
"Where's my armor?"  
  
"It's over there, are you blind?"  
  
"No, just tired."  
  
"When did you get to sleep?"  
  
Bardock slid his armor on. "About 4am."  
  
"It's almost seven! No wonder you're tired!"  
  
"Twora, do me a favor and shut up!"  
  
"Sorry!" Bardock and Twora got to the gathering spot just as King Vegeta had gotten up to speak. Frieza, Kui, Jabinski, Zarbon, and Dodoria were sitting behind King Vegeta.  
  
"Good morning, everyone!" bellowed King Vegeta. "I have called everyone out here at this god-forsaken hour for one reason."  
  
"And it had better be a good one," muttered Bardock sleepily.  
  
"Planet Vegeta is ruled by me, as you all know, and there wasn't anybody at a higher rank than me until now. Lord Frieza has offered us some very high technology and he is going to build more training areas and rejuvination hospitals. But, in return, we have to conquer planets for him. So, I will now let Lord Frieza have his speech."  
  
King Vegeta stepped down, and there was a lot of talking in the crowd. Frieza stepped up to the podium, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Ah, thank you for explaining everything, King Vegeta." Frieza turned to the crowd. "King Vegeta has informed me that you already have your own teams. You will be using those under my rule as well. I will post planets for you to conquer, and your team will go, if your team decides to do that mission. You will be doing at least one mission a week and you are allowed to go to the tournaments on planet Heasopisty."  
  
"What would King Vegeta do this?" whispered Bardock.  
  
"I don't know," replied Twora.  
  
"Do you think he was threatened?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I have watched some of your elites training," continued Frieza. "I am looking forward to having you conquer for me. You'll begin next week. But, before I leave, I would like to present you with scouters. Scouters can read someone's power level so you'll know when you're out of your league. Zarbon, Dodoria, Jabinski, and Kui will be coming around to pass out the scouters. Everyone hold out your hands."  
  
The Saiyans held out their hands. Zarbon, Dodoria, Kui, and Jabinski shot through the crowd of Saiyans placing a scouter in each person's hands. Bardock put his on.  
  
"King Vegeta probably was threatened! Check out Frieza's power level! It's huge! King Vegeta has a power level of 30,000. Frieza's is at 250,000!"  
  
"Bardock, don't you remember?" asked Twora.  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Jabinski! He fought you in the finals at yesterday's tournament!"  
  
"He's one of Frieza's top men?" said Bardock. "He must be really strong! No wonder I couldn't beat him. What's my power level?"  
  
"5,000."  
  
"His is at 8,000!"  
  
"I must leave you now to take care of some business," said Frieza. "I'll be checking in next week and posting the jobs. Bye!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Alien Competition Part 3

Alien Competition-Part 3  
  
"Man, Frieza's strong." Bardock and the rest of his team had headed back to their quarters.  
  
"Duh," said Twora. "There's a good way to state the obvious."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"We don't have a choice. We have to fulfill his jobs."  
  
"What about the tournaments?"  
  
"When's the next one?" asked Twora.  
  
"In 6 days," replied Bardock.  
  
"Then let's train!"  
  
6 days later...  
  
"Time to go!" said Bardock.  
  
"People of planet Vegeta," boomed a voice. Everyone turned around. Frieza was back. "The jobs have been posted. I suggest you get started right away. Goodbye!"  
  
"Are we going to the tournament?" asked Bardock.  
  
"Let's look at the jobs first," said Twora. They walked over to the crowded billboard. "There's one to do on Heasopisty!" Twora grabbed it, so no one else could do the job.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Hunt down a man named Ginyu and bring him to Frieza alive. His current location is planet Heasopisty. Retrieve him and-"  
  
"Ah, I was wondering who'd pick that one." Zarbon was behind them. "Lord Frieza has ordered me to tell the person that picks that mission that Frieza will be there on Heasopisty so you don't have to bring Ginyu back to planet Vegeta."  
  
"Yes, sir!" said Twora. Zarbon flew off.  
  
"I like you, Saiyan," said Zarbon as he flew away. "Real respectful."  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
  
"Twora, will we still have time for the tournament?" asked Bardock.  
  
"I'm not sure. Let's just go to Heasopisty."  
  
They landed. Celipa, the only female of Bardock crew, looked around in disgust. "We don't even know what Ginyu looks like!"  
  
"Twora, doesn't it give a description."  
  
Twora looked over the paper. "Yeah, he's purple and has horns."  
  
"That's real helpful," said Celipa.  
  
"Twora, how about you find Ginyu while we fight in the tournament," said Bardock.  
  
"Fine," said Twora. Then they split up; Twora looking for Ginyu, and Bardock and Celipa leaving for the tournament.  
  
1/2 an hour later...  
  
"This is hopeless!" shouted Twora. "There are so many cities on this planet! Wait! What if he's-? Bardock!" Twora shot back in the direction he came from.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"There are only 8 people in this week's tournament!" exclaimed Bardock.  
  
"Frieza probably conquered a bunch of planets. They're out doing his jobs, not having fun," said Celipa.  
  
"Why didn't the rest of the team come?" asked Bardock.  
  
"I think they did another mission," replied Celipa.  
  
"Oh well," said Bardock. "What are the placements?"  
  
As if answering Bardock's question, a voice boomed out: "The placements are as follows. The first match is Apple versus Celipa. The second match is Jabinski versus Hadopi. The third match is Bardock versus Zibbiocho. The fourth and final quarterfinals match is Ginyu versus Falicorn."  
  
"Isn't Falicorn some kind of element?" asked Bardock.  
  
"And you care, why?" said Celipa.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Time for my match," said Celipa. "Wish me luck."  
  
"Bad luck!" called Bardock. "Wait a second, who was in the fourth match. Zibbiocho, another Saiyan, who was standing next to him, glanced over.  
  
"Ginyu versus Falicorn," he replied.  
  
"Ginyu?!" exclaimed Bardock. "That's who Twora was looking for!"  
  
Celipa's fight had started. She kicked Apple and he fell out of the ring. (Remember, Apple was the weakling guarding Vegeta while he was being healed on Frieza's spaceship.)  
  
"Celipa is the winner! Apple really needs to train!" shouted Galando.  
  
Celipa walked back to Bardock. "I think Apple works for Frieza. As a scouter maker."  
  
Bardock laughed, then he remembered. "Ginyu is in the 4th match! And,-"  
  
"The next match is between Hadopi and Jabinski!"  
  
"Jabinski's here!" shouted Bardock. "I hope I trained enough."  
  
"STOP PANICKING!" shouted Celipa.  
  
"Really!" Twora was behind them. "Just because Ginyu is here and so is Jabinski doesn't mean you're going to die. Killing is against the rules."  
  
"When did you get here?" asked Bardock.  
  
"About 5 minutes ago. I realized that if Frieza wanted someone alive, then that person was probably really strong. Then it clicked! If he was really strong, he'd be at the tournament."  
  
Back in the ring, Hadopi was flying out of it. Hadopi stopped himself before he hit the ground, but Jabinski fired an energy blast, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Hadopi is out of the ring! Jabinski is the winner!"  
  
"Celipa, guess who you get to fight next." said Bardock. "Jabinski! Haha!"  
  
"Don't laugh. If he beats me and you do well enough, you'll be fighting him in the finals again."  
  
"The next match is between Bardock and Zibbiocho."  
  
"Good luck," said Twora.  
  
"Yeah," said Celipa. "I've heard that Zibbiocho is really tough."  
  
"We'll see about that," said Bardock.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Alien Competition Part 4

Alien Competition-Part 4  
  
Bardock and Zibbiocho stepped into the ring, staring each other down in classic stance.  
  
"Are you ready for the beating of your life?" asked Zibbiocho.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready to give you the worst beating of your life," sneered Bardock. Bardock charged at Zibbiocho, but got only an after-image. Bardock spun around and blocked a kick from Zibbiocho. Zibbiocho punched at Bardock, who dodged it and punched Zibbiocho square in the face. Zibbiocho quickly recovered and sweep-kicked Bardock, knocking him down. He then elbowed Bardock in the stomach and kicked him high into the air.  
  
"Bardock!" shouted Celipa.  
  
"Get back down there and show him what you're made of!" bellowed Twora.  
  
Bardock stopped in midair and headed back to the ground. As he came down he shot at Zibbiocho, who met an after-image of him. Zibbiocho looked around, not seeing Bardock anywhere. Suddenly, Bardock came out of nowhere and kicked Zibbiocho in the face.  
  
"DO-DON-PA!" shouted Bardock, while Zibbiocho held his face in pain. Then, Zibbiocho looked up, just to have the energy hit him in the stomach and knock him out of the ring. Bardock walked over to Zibbiocho. "Bluffer!"  
  
"Bardock is the winner! The next match is Ginyu versus Falicorn!" Bardock, Celipa, and Twora all glanced over as Ginyu came out to fight.  
  
"I'm gonna check his power level," said Bardock. His scouter beeped, locking the number. "I-impo-ossib-ble. 120,000. Why would someone that strong be here at the tournament? Don't they have another tournament for stronger people?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Twora. "But now we know why Frieza wants him."  
  
"Poor Falicorn," said Celipa.  
  
The fight had started. "Look at Ginyu's speed!" exclaimed Bardock. "How does he do it?"  
  
Falicorn was knocked unconscious. "I don't know, but you have to fight him next," said Twora.  
  
"Hahahaha!" said Celipa.  
  
"Shut up, Celipa," said Bardock. "Right now you have to go fight Jabinski."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're not nervous, scared to death, or frightened beyond belief?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"The first match of the semi finals is Celipa versus Jabinski!"  
  
"Good luck, Celipa," said Bardock.  
  
"Suck up," she replied. Celipa and Jabinski walked out to ring and waited for the signal to start.  
  
"Let's get this match started!" Celipa charged at Jabinski, hoping to knock him out of the ring; she knew he was a lot stronger than her. Jabinski swung his arm out, flinging Celipa across the ring.  
  
Celipa stopped herself and fired an energy wave at Jabinski. Jabinski was hit by it and slid to the edge of the ring. Celipa charged at him again, but met an after-image, while she almost fell out of the ring.  
  
Jabinski reappeared behind Celipa, but she was ready. As Jabinski kicked at her, she grabbed his leg and tossed him out of the ring; he was to surprised to stop himself.  
  
"Celipa is the winner! The next match of the semi-finals is Bardock versus Ginyu! Let's get these next 2 fighters out here!"  
  
As Celipa passed Bardock on his way out to the ring, she whispered, "Good luck," while wondering if she'd ever see him again.  
  
"Thanks," mumbled Bardock.  
  
Bardock and Ginyu stepped into the ring, doing some last minute stretching.  
  
"Let's get this match started!"  
  
Bardock immediately charged at Ginyu, who dodged his punch and retaliated with a kick. Bardock was flung across the ring.  
  
'Hmm,' thought Ginyu. 'If he has a scouter, then he must know how strong I am. That means he's probably going to try to knock me out of the ring, not knock me unconscious, unless he has a higher power level than I suspect.'  
  
Bardock stopped himself and readied the attack that won him his last match. "DO-DON!" Ginyu shot towards Bardock, hoping to cut him off in his attack. "PA!" The energy ball hit Ginyu in the stomach, sending him flying. Ginyu used his speed to disappear away from the ball, who hit the ground with a small explosion.  
  
"My turn," said Ginyu. "HA! HA! HA! HA!" Ginyu shot off 4 homing energy blasts.  
  
"Shit!" exclaimed Bardock as shot away from the blasts. Bardock fired his own blast at one of them, destroying it. Bardock continued to dodge the other 3 for a while.  
  
"You can't run forever!" said Ginyu.  
  
"Oh, my," said Galando, the announcer. "Ginyu has Bardock on the run with homing energy blasts. What will he do now?"  
  
Bardock flew straight at Ginyu, then swerved around him so that the blasts would have to go through Ginyu in order to get to Bardock. But the blasts didn't go through him; they just shot towards the edge of the ring. Ginyu was about to smash into Bardock, but Bardock suddenly pulled up and shot high into the air. The blasts were pushing Ginyu; Twora and Celipa were shouting; Bardock looked on with hope in his eyes.  
  
Ginyu stuck out his hands, holding off the blasts, while he floated in mid-air. He pushed the blasts away, which had become stuck to him, which would have otherwise continued chasing Bardock. The blasts then did continue to chase Bardock. Bardock quickly destroyed another blast as it shot towards him and then he fleed again. Now there were only 2 blasts after him.  
  
Bardock quickly landed and fired a huge energy wave at the 2 blasts, annihilating them. While Bardock did this Ginyu left off another blast into the air. The trouble was, Bardock didn't see this.  
  
"What's next?" Bardock asked Ginyu.  
  
"My win," said Ginyu as the blast he shot into the air came down on Bardock. It hit him in the stomach and shot him against a nearby wall. Bardock slid down the wall to the ground. Bardock lost; he was out of the ring.  
  
"Bardock is out of the ring!" shouted Galando. "After a short intermission we'll be back with the final match!"  
  
"Bardock, are you okay?" Celipa and Twora had rushed over to him.  
  
"Yeah, but it's gonna take a lot of luck to beat him, Celipa," said Bardock.  
  
"You were awesome out there," said Twora. "But against Ginyu you barely stood a chance. I certainly wouldn't have."  
  
"This prooves our theory though," said Celipa. "No doubt why Frieza wants us to get him for him."  
  
"Look," said Bardock. "Jabinski's still hanging around. I wonder if he's waiting for us to finish our job so that he'll lead us to where Frieza is."  
  
"Probably," replied Twora.  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
"Let's get the final match of this tournament started! Celipa versus Ginyu!"  
  
"Good luck, Celipa," said Twora.  
  
"I have a feeling you're going to need it," said Bardock. 


	5. Alien Competition Part 5

Alien Competition-Part 5  
  
"Let's get this match started!" shouted Galando.  
  
Ginyu smirked. Celipa, instead of charging at him smirked back. She began gathering energy while she stared him down.  
  
"It looks like we've got an old fashioned stand-off!"  
  
Bardock looked at his scouter. "Celipa's gathering energy," he said to Twora.  
  
"It's a good thing Ginyu doesn't have a scouter," replied Twora.  
  
"Yeah," said Bardock.  
  
'It's time,' thought Celipa. Her grin grew wider. "DODONPA!" The Dodonpa caught Ginyu off guard and hit him square in the face, throwing him onto his back.  
  
"It looks like Celipa has won the match with that excellent manuever! And maybe she'll have dinner with me tonight too!"  
  
Before Celipa could reply, her attention was turned to Ginyu. As Ginyu began to get up, pure terror struck Celipa. 'That was one of my strongest attacks! How could he still be standing, especially since I caught him off guard. I have a bad feeling about this.'  
  
"You thought that your little trick could save you?" taunted Ginyu. "Well you thought wrong! My turn! Dodonpa!" Ginyu's ball of energy smashed Celipa into the ground, making a crater in the middle of the ring.  
  
"Oh my, this is a complete change of events!" shouted Galando. "Ginyu has smashed poor Celipa far into the ground!"  
  
"Celipa!" shouted Bardock. "Are you okay?!"  
  
'Man, that hurt!' thought Celipa. 'I need to finish this. Now.'  
  
"I'm fine, Bardock!" shouted Celipa. "But I'm not sure if I can win. I have 1 final attack."  
  
'They said this attack was only learnable within the royal bloodline, but I'm gonna prove them wrong!'  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" The mass of energy shot towards Ginyu, who had a look of terror on his face. Ginyu stuck his arms out in front of him to hold it off. Ginyu was straining to stop himself from being pushed back. Ginyu began slowly sliding towards the edge of the ring.  
  
'Come on!' thought Celipa. 'This is my only chance!'  
  
Ginyu continued to struggle against the energy, but had managed to stop sliding.  
  
"Celipa, you can do it!" shouted Twora.  
  
"I can tell that you're not using your full power!" shouted Bardock. "Why not?!"  
  
"I am using my full power!" she replied.  
  
"No, you're not!" exclaimed Bardock. "Why are you holding back?!"  
  
"If you're afraid of damaging us with your energy, don'y worry!" said Twora. "We'll be fine!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, of course I'm sure!"  
  
"Okay, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"(Dramatic music starts playing) The boost Celipa gave to the energy was enough to send Ginyu flying out of the ring. Celipa stood there, catching her breath, and then she passed out.  
  
"Celipa is the winner!" shouted Galando. "Even though she fainted, Ginyu landed out of the ring before she did!"  
  
"Hey Galando!" Galando turned around to see Bardock and Twora running towards him.  
  
"Hi Bardock! Hey Twora! What's up?"  
  
"Galando, we'll take Celipa out of here," said Twora.  
  
"And can you not give an awards ceremony?" asked Bardock.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well, we're working for Frieza now, although it's not our fault, and we really need to finish our mission."  
  
"Sure! Sorry about Frieza though."  
  
"Yeah, so am I."  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
"Well, now that Celipa's on her way back to planet Vegeta, let's go find Ginyu," said Twora.  
  
"Yeah," said Bardock. "Let's get this day over with."  
  
They found Ginyu in the locker rooms, changing back into his normal clothes; it pained Bardock and Twora to see that Ginyu was still free and that they'd be the ones to take away his freedom.  
  
"Ginyu?" said Bardock.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "What?"  
  
"Official order to bring you to Lord Frieza," said Twora.  
  
"Frieza, huh? What does he want with me anyways?" asked Ginyu.  
  
"I think he wants to recruit you," said Bardock.  
  
"And this says that you'll become the leader of your own team, although you'll still be ruled by Frieza," said Twora, looking at the paper that he hadn't taken out of his hand since they left planet Vegeta.  
  
"My own team?!" exclaimed Ginyu. "Okay, where is Frieza?"  
  
"He supposedly somewhere here on Heasopisty, but we shouldn't have any trouble thanks to our scouters."  
  
"What do those do?" asked Ginyu.  
  
"They detect power levels," replied Bardock. "They come in real handy."  
  
"Oh," said Ginyu. "Let's go now."  
  
"Fine with me," said Bardock.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Ah, thank you for finding Ginyu," said Frieza. "Zarbon, give them their reward and then they can go."  
  
Zarbon handed them they reward; 3 small scouter upgrades that make your scouter able to read higher power levels. "See you later," he said.  
  
"See you later as well, sir," said Twora.  
  
"Yes, and thank you, sir," said Bardock.  
  
"These 2 are real respectful, my Lord," said Zarbon. "I've taken a liking to them."  
  
"So have I," said Frieza, "so have I."  
  
Bardock and Twora then left Heasopisty, but communicated between their space pods.  
  
"I think it's best that we continue to suck up like that," said Bardock.  
  
"Why?" asked Twora.  
  
"Because then we'll hopefully get the recognition we deserve," said Bardock. "And we'll get treated better."  
  
"I guess so," said Twora. "Especially since Frieza won't be going away for a while."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Alien Competition Part 6

Alien Competition-Part 6  
  
"How's Celipa?" asked Bardock, as he rushed into the recovery room.  
  
"She's doing just fine," said Clantor, one of the doctors.  
  
"When will she be out of here?" asked Twora.  
  
"Hopefully in a few hours," said Malaka, another doctor.  
  
"Give her this when she wakes up," said Bardock, passing Malaka the scouter upgrade.  
  
"Bardock, what do you wanna do?" asked Twora.  
  
"There's not much to do, except train or take another job."  
  
"Let's just train; we've done our job for the week."  
  
"Yeah," said Bardock.  
  
5 hours later...  
  
"BARDOCK!" shouted Twora. "WAKE UP!" Bardock jumped up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You fell asleep," replied Twora. "Celipa's fine now. Let's take another job; I'm bored."  
  
"Okay," said Bardock. "But make this one easier. I'm still tired."  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Here's one," said Twora. "'Dig for gold on...blah, blah, blah.' That's just dumb."  
  
"I found one," said Celipa. "The reward for it is scouter upgrades and you'll get excused from jobs for 6 weeks, and you can pick the weeks."  
  
"What do we have to do?" asked Bardock, pressing the button to call his space pod in eagerness.  
  
"'Conquer the planet Yugiopia: Kill all inhabitants.' Seems simple enough."  
  
"Hmm," said Bardock, as his space pod landed. "I'll look it up on my pod's computer." Bardock sat down in his pod and uploaded info on Yugiopia onto his screen.  
  
"A normal Yugiopian has a power level of approximately 500," said his computer. "A full moon appears there every other day, making it easy for Saiyans to conquer. My suggestion: go beat the shit out of them."  
  
"Okay then," said Bardock. "Let's go!"  
  
4 years later...  
  
"Congratulations, Twora," said Bardock. "I didn't think you could win that tournament."  
  
"Neither did I," said Twora. "Jabinski put up a hell of a fight though. It was pure luck that I won."  
  
Elsewhere in space...  
  
"Lord Frieza," said Zarbon, "Jabinski has lost the tournament. The Low-Level Saiyan Twora defeated him."  
  
"Jabinski was defeated by a low level?"  
  
"Yes, and he hasn't returned yet. Should I check his position?"  
  
"Yes, and hurry!" Zarbon rushed over to a control panel and began typing away at it. A blinking dot appeared on the radar above. "You're kidding!"  
  
"Where is he?" demanded Frieza.  
  
"He's in your brother Cooler's ship!"  
  
"He's with Cooler?!"  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Send the Saiyan who defeated Jabinski after him. That Saiyan has become a temporary bounty hunter. Put 4,000,000 hiza as the reward for killing him."  
  
"4,000,000 hiza?! Are you sure?"  
  
"Are you questioning my orders?!"  
  
"No! Pardon me, Lord Frieza. I'll call for him right away!"  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Lord Frieza, we've located Twora, and he's agreed to do the job, on one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"He wants his team's leader Bardock to help him, because he says Bardock's stronger than him."  
  
"That's fine with me, but then they'll split the reward."  
  
"I'll tell them that, my Lord."  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
"I assume that you both know what Jabinski looks like?" asked Frieza.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Bardock.  
  
"And you understand that if you bring him back, dead or alive, you each get 2 million hiza, ensuring that you each do your very best?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Twora.  
  
"Good," said Frieza. "You will sneak aboard my brother Cooler's ship w-"  
  
"Lord Frieza!" shouted Zarbon. "Cooler's ship's docked at the Heasopisty spacestation!"  
  
"Good. I want you 2 to go there in your space pods and then sneak aboard Cooler's ship if need be. Otherwise, just grab Jabinski and come back here."  
  
"But my Lord," said Twora, "we don't have room in our pods."  
  
"You do now." Frieza grinned as the wall behind him came up, revealing Bardock and Twora's space pods, which were now larger than before, and had cargo space. "Just shove him down below where you'd put cargo, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go!"  
  
10 minutes later, at the Heasopisty spacestation...  
  
"Look!" whispered Bardock from behind a box. "There's Cooler!"  
  
"I know!" whispered back Twora. "And there's Jabinski." They watched Cooler turn around and say something to Jabinski before walking off, leaving Jabinski alone.  
  
"NOW!" yelled Bardock. Jabinski looked up as Bardock and Twora leaped at him. Jabinski jumped up, but Bardock flew up and grabbed him around the stomach. Twora grabbed his legs and they took him back to their space pods, stowing him in the cargo area.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
"Lord Frieza!" shouted Twora. "We caught Jabinski!" Bardock floated in with his space pod.  
  
"Let him out," said Frieza. Bardock opened the cargo door and Jabinski leapt out like a mad dog that was locked in a cage. Jabinski kicked Twora in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. He fired a blast at Bardock, who rolled away to dodge it. Bardock looked over at Twora.  
  
"Bardock! Look out!" Bardock quickly dodged another blast from Jabinski.  
  
"Alright, Saiyan," shouted Frieza. "Show him what happens to those who disobey me!" Bardock lunged at Jabinski and kicked him in the chin, sending him flying upwards. Bardock Zanzokened up and ax-handed Jabinski on the head, sending him back down. Jabinski hit the floor and smashed down through to the floor below, startling the men training.  
  
"How's that, my Lord?" asked Bardock.  
  
"Nice job, Saiyan, but he's still got some fight left in him," replied Frieza. Bardock looked at the hole as Jabinski flew out of it. Jabinski punched at Bardock, but Bardock dodged it. Twora got up and punched Jabinski in the groind. Bardock spun around and kicked Jabinski in the side of the head, sending him flying into the wall.  
  
"Permission to finish him off, sir?" asked Twora.  
  
"Or would you like to?" asked Bardock.  
  
"That's a good idea," said Frieza. "I think I will finish him off myself, thank you. Zarbon, get their reward money."  
  
"Right away, Lord Frieza," said Zarbon before rushing off.  
  
"Dodoria, go get them some clean armor, and newer, better scouters," said Frieza.  
  
"Of course, sir!" replied Dodoria, rushing off as well.  
  
"Kui, you can just go," said Frieza.  
  
"Thank you, my Lord," said Kui.  
  
"Thank you for your generosity, Lord Frieza," said Twora. Frieza just waved his hand in the air.  
  
"It's part of your reward for retrieving this piece of shit," said Frieza. "Ooh, the shit moves!" Jabinski had slid down the wall to the floor and was slowly crawling to his feet.  
  
"Wow, what determination," commented Bardock.  
  
"When you're about to die, you summon all the strength you have left," said Frieza. "But he really wants an honorable death. Oh well. It doesn't matter. DIE!" Frieza shot his eye beams at Jabinski, which went straight through Jabinski's chest, piercing his heart. Jabinski fell to the ground, dead.  
  
5 minutes later, Dodoria came back in with the new armor, which they changed into. Zarbon followed soon after, and Bardock and Twora split the reward in half.  
  
"Get your new son some good training with that money, Bardock," said Frieza. "I'll be expecting great things from Raditz."  
  
"Of course, my Lord. Goodbye!" Bardock and Twora left with grins on their faces, looking at the money.  
  
"Hmm," said Frieza. "These Saiyans are only Low Levels, but they could take on Jabinski easily. What can their Elites do then?"  
  
2 years later...  
  
"Bardock, I found a great mission that the whole team'll like!"  
  
"Oh yeah? What is it?"  
  
"'Conquer the Planet Kanassa for huge reward. Full moon tonight!' This was posted today!"  
  
"Alright then," said Bardock. "Assemble the team!"  
  
"Don't forget to say bye to your new son Kakarot!"  
  
"They'll have sent him away by now. It wasn't that way with Raditz. Things have changed, Twora. A Saiyan family is nonexistent. I'll probably never see Kakarot again until he's had kids of his own. Just assemble the team already!"  
  
"Alright, but you should still go see him!" Twora ran off.  
  
"If it mattered, I would," said Bardock to thin air. "It's not like the world's going to end. I have a feeling that I'll see Kakarot again some day, but not in the near future." Bardock turned and walked toward his space pod. "Good luck, my son...." 


End file.
